Evangeline
by helenheaven
Summary: This is a love story centering around the life of a squib, Evangeline and the wizard, Sirius Black. This story is destined to end in tragedy, but then again, aren't all good love stories?
1. Chapter 1

The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling however, my thoughts belong to me

Also I apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors, I know it's no excuse but I am dyslexic so if any have slipped through the net just let me know and Il change them next time.

Evangeline was a squib. Her mother had been a postman's daughter and had been enchanted by the young, handsome gentleman who had entertained her with illusions and tricks whilst she weighed out mysterious parcels, the parcels themselves were mysterious because the young man never seemed very interested in their welfare, in fact some of the parcels seemed almost empty. Evangeline senior suspected, when she allowed herself the wild fantasy, that he came in on the pretence of posting parcels so that he could spend time with her. In six months time everything had changed, the young postman's daughter was lost and alone in the middle of bustling London, a far cry from the sleepy country village where she had grown up. Five months pregnant and with nothing but pennies to her name she collapsed with fatigue and hunger on the steps of a rundown state orphanage. Four months later and she had never quite recovered, her father was telephoned and, even after throwing her out when he learned of her pregnancy and with the mysterious young gentleman nowhere to be found, he agreed to take the baby girl his dying daughter had just borne.

Evangeline senior died without getting the chance to hold her newborn daughter in her arms, her father looked at the baby and with a deep sadness he named her after her young mother 'in order to give the girl a second chance to live up to the name'. Thus began the happy childhood of Evangeline. She was bright and spirited and never one to fall for tricks or make-believe, never knowing how close she had come to spending her childhood in an orphanage she forced inquisitive self into every aspect of life she could discover. It was this surge of discovery that led to her downfall.

One night in her grandfathers small cottage, sixteen year old Evangeline was lying awake in bed thinking of stars, she was imagining there fiery hot balls of gas roaming around the atmosphere millions of miles away when her fingers started to tingle. Looking down she saw a spark shoot out from near her hand. Jumping up she leapt to the other side of the room but the sparks continued to follow her, it took Evangeline several minutes of dashing around her room before she realised the sparks were coming from her fingers. Suddenly there were far too many sparks, the more anxious she got the more there were, they landed on the dry twigs of a broom and within seconds the whole door frame was alight. Evangeline never remembered what happened next, all she knew was that suddenly she was sitting outside on top of the roof of the neighbour's barn.

Evangeline never recovered from her guilt of that night. The death of her grandfather and the loss of all her worldly possessions hit her hard; Evangeline left the devastated village and made for London, trying continuously to escape from her thoughts. She tried to find work in the bustling city but eventually found herself at three am on a park bench with no money and nowhere to go. Evangeline had tried hard not to think about the sparks that she had created that had burned her house down but she thought about them then, there was no logical explanation for it and she was sick of trying to figure it out, in any case it had never happened again, before or since so she saw no opportunity to study the matter. Feeling utterly dejected and rather famished Evangeline faced her problems and began to head to the area of a city where many young girls relieve themselves of financial problems only to encounter a whole different type of problem.

Whilst crossing a bridge on the way to a house of ill reputation that Evangeline knew of a figure appeared. He was wearing strange clothing even London and seemed oddly familiar to Evangeline. The man introduced himself as a friend and asked her if she knew where he could find a florist, without waiting for an answer he produced a bouquet of flowers from mid air and handed them to Evangeline. Impressed but not overcome, the young woman proceeded to quiz the man until he seemed to have no clever answers left. It was at this point that he crumpled up against the wall and admitted that, 16 years ago he had done a terrible thing and would like the opportunity to redeem himself. Evangeline thought for a moment and then nodded in agreement, stating she would help the man with whatever he needed. In an instant he had grabbed her arm and they were flying, no, not flying exactly more like squeezing, as though through time and space itself. Suddenly in a flash it was all over, Evangeline gasped as her feet hit cobbled ground and a strong breeze hit her full in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling however, my thoughts belong to me

That was how Evangeline came to be in the highland village of Hogsmeade. The mysterious gentleman arranged for her to work in the hogshead pub and to live in a rough dwelling round the back. Evangeline never saw him again after that night but every year since at 3 am an owl has tapped on her small, grubby window, clutching a bouquet of flowers in his beak. It took Evangeline little more than a week to accept the strange new world she was now part of, everyone seemed to accept her immediately as though she had always been part of this intricate community but had never known. She was told that ordinary people would never be able to see, find or gain access to the village and it was at that point Evangeline began to wonder about the strange gentleman and the origins of her birth. The people of Hogsmead were kind to Evangeline and treated her almost like a pet, they found it amusing that she knew nothing of the magical community that she was so obviously part of but were saddened to learn that she had never achieved anything close to magic in her life, she neglected to tell them it was her finger sparks which had ruined her life. And so Evangeline began her life as a squib amongst witches and wizards and all sorts of people, the customers at the hogshead were very interesting and although she was kept busy with cleaning and stock taking Evangeline found time to talk too many of them and began piecing together her education.

The next five years were good for Evangeline, she grew into a beautiful woman and, on her twentieth birthday, managed to accomplish a small cleaning spell, something she had been trying to achieve with the help of an old warlock ever since her arrival. She had been told that, with the right amount of persuasion and practice, even a squib could unlock some of the magic within them, even if only the very smallest amount. It was also on her twentieth birthday that the news of an escaped convict reached the ears of the village's inhabitants. The deadly mass murderer, Sirius Black had escaped from jail and the village was in uproar. People began telling stories of the old days and of the terrible hardships that had been faced under the tyranny of you know who. The boy who lived, Harry Potter, was put under close guard and Evangeline sensed a shiver of fear run up the spines of the usually cheerful villagers. However a year passed and the fear seemed to dissipate, there were several happenings up at the school and a rumour began to circulate that Sirius Black was actually Harry Potter's godfather and completely innocent of the crimes he had been charged with. Time passed, Evangeline turned 21 and began to wonder whether she should find a direction for her life, she was highly fascinated with Hogwarts school, she read extensively about it in books borrowed from the old warlock and when the students had visiting days to the village she would peer out excitedly from the door of the Hogshead, but none of the students ever came in, they all headed for the three broomsticks and Evangeline didn't blame them, the hogshead was rather dingy.

Life became even more exciting when the tri wizard tournament was to be hosted at Hogwarts; Evangeline read the daily prophet avidly and kept up with the local gossip and bets on who would win. Evangeline felt sorry for harry potter, regardless of what people said about him, he had been through enough in her opinion. One day Evangeline decided to take a walk, she often went wandering around the village but today she decided to head to the outskirts near to where the rocky hills began. As she wandered along she became aware of someone following her, turning sharply to confront them she was faced with a huge, shaggy black dog carrying a tatty copy of the daily prophet in its mouth. Evangeline loved animals and immediately began to laugh and talk to the dog. She approached it cautiously, giving it the opportunity to warn her off or run away but it sat still, wagging its tail and eying her with a strangely amused expression, Evangeline reached out and patted the dog, scratching him behind the ears, he rolled his head and thumped his tail hard against the ground whilst still retaining the paper. Evangeline had a very one sided conversation with the dog before suddenly he jumped up, paused for a second to observe her and then bounded off towards the hills. Evangeline laughed and turned for home trying to ignore the fact that she was certain the dog had winked at her. Every day she returned to that path for her afternoon walk and every day the dog was there, sometimes with a newspaper and sometimes with an old chicken bone. One time Evangeline was eating her lunch when he bounded up and sniffed it expectantly, after going hungry that day Evangeline always made sure to pack two lunches, one for her and one for snuffles, whom she had named after he had indecently pawed at a headline on an old daily prophet entitled 'Nifflers Snuffle into Gringots'. Evangeline began to look forward more and more to the time she spent with snuffles, she regarded the dog as her only logical companion as everyone she knew seemed to be on a different level from her with all their wand waving and potion making. It felt good to talk about ordinary things with another ordinary being, even if he couldn't talk back.

One Saturday Evangeline had the whole day of, she was excited about this because it was also a Hogwarts visiting day and she did not usually get the chance to interact with the students. Walking along the lane in her best dress, heading towards the hills to visit snuffles, Evangeline felt as though she had never been happier, a moment of worry clouded her intelligent mid as she realised she valued time spent with a dog more than with other people but she dismissed it as, she was a squib and could never fit in, it was only logical that she would seek company elsewhere. Suddenly out of the blue three figures appeared on the path ahead of her; they had been rendered invisible before their sudden appearance and were wearing Hogwarts school robes. Feeling shy Evangeline lingered slightly behind them, not wanting her time with snuffles to be interrupted. However, snuffles suddenly appeared further up the path, bounding towards the Hogwarts students as though they were lifelong friends, and he was greeted with as much enthusiasm. Feeling a twinge of jealousy Evangeline followed the party as they headed of the path up into the hills. She assured herself that she was just looking out for snuffles; young people could be mean, but she also felt a sense of disappointment, her special companion no longer appeared to be known only to her. Evangeline stumbled up the rocky path behind the party trying desperately not to fall behind when they suddenly vanished into a cave. She cautiously approached the entrance not daring to imagine what she might find.

Sirius was delighted to see his godson and friends, he had been unimaginably worried for Harry and felt a strong desire to help, hence the relocation to this dingy cave and the return to his animagus form. Throughout the weeks of worry he had remained sane only due to the beautiful young woman who had befriended him and brought him food, he smiled his doggy grin when he thought of how she laughed and joked with him almost as though she knew he was human and could understand every word. He suspected that on some level her human senses had picked up that he was more than a dog but her muggle mind would refuse to entertain it. Sirius returned his mind to the task at hand, he was leading harry and his friends up to the cave he had been living in for the past few months, he could sense there weary breathing behind him and turned to give them a quick tail wag of encouragement before continuing on. Escaping from the confines of his dog body was always a relief for Sirius, no matter how close a bond he formed with his dog self or how much he adjusted his mind he never managed to completely submit to it. He needed to desperately to be free from any form of confinement; his years in Azkaban had taught him that. Reaching the cave he quickly stood up into his human form and smiled at Harry, 'food' he croaked, grabbing their satchels and devouring bread and pumpkin juice. Suddenly a shadow fell across the happy party, Sirius jumped up at the gasp of horror that came from the young woman standing in the entrance to the cave where she had stood up from behind her rocky hiding place. 'You're not snuffles' she breathed before promptly fainting and collapsing into his outstretched arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Jk Rowling owns Harry Potter and his world and I am just borrowing

When Evangeline regained consciousness she remembered everything and her heart began to beat fast, unwilling to open her eyes she lay still. She could feel arms holding her and she could hear the wind echoing of the cliffs, she tried to piece together in her mind what had just happened but she couldn't work it out. How could snuffles have done this to her? And how, for a brief second did the human snuffles look exactly like Sirius Black, the notorious mass murderer and Azkaban escapee? Evangeline decided that if it was him and if she was about to die she would rather do it knowing all the facts and she promptly opened her eyes. The face staring down at her was wild and stormy, like a caged animal. But the eyes, they were dark blue pools of mysterious light and sparkled through his shaggy hair.

'Evangeline' he said, 'you're awake!'

Evangeline tried to sit up but she felt dizzy and weak, the girl who was there offered her some pumpkin juice which she sipped gratefully. Taking in her surroundings Evangeline noticed with a jolt that the three people she had followed were none other than Harry Potter and his friends Ron and Hermione. She had never met them but everyone knew who Harry Potter's friends were. Turning to face her fear she eyed Sirius warily and said 'Snuffles, explain?'

That afternoon was rather longer than expected, Harry gave Evangeline a full testimony to Sirius's character and assured Evangeline that everything he did was for he, Harry's protection, he had not intentionally set out to deceive her. Evangeline talked and laughed with the trio, getting to know them and sharing some of the food they had brought, Sirius sat at the sidelines watching. Eventually he stood and asked her what had been playing on his mind, was she going to tell anyone. Evangeline smiled brightly and said she would never tell on snuffles, she found it difficult to accept him as Sirius. Eventually the trio had to leave and with the promise that they would return to see him as soon as possible they left. Then Sirius and Evangeline were alone, she stood, dusting of her dress and saying how she should probably leave soon too. Sirius walked over to her quickly and took her hand, 'please stay' he said, 'please stay and talk to me as though I'm snuffles, I'll even turn into him if you want!' Evangeline felt drawn to this strange figure with his oddly mesmerizing eyes and handsome face. She sat down on the rocky floor and assured him that he did not have to turn back into the dog, Sirius brought out a blanket and they sat on it together leaning against the wall and talking. He told her everything, how his family had despised him, how his best friends in Hogwarts had been his salvation. How devastated he had been when they were killed and how, on confronting there betrayer, he had ended up behind bars for years, having to exist in his emotionless dog form. At some parts of his story Evangeline felt tears slide down her cheeks, she felt a great empathy for this man and his sorrows and felt a great desire to see him happy once more.

Evangeline told Sirius what she had never told anyone, how her sparks had been the reason for her grandfathers death the pain she felt at knowing this. Sirius told her of the accidents he had had when his magic escaped from him as a child, he told her how it was uncontrollable and it was a terrible shame that hers had caused her so much heartbreak. Sirius was interested now as he had thought Evangeline was a muggle, she told him she was a squib and how she worked in the hogs head, he laughed and said he couldn't imagine her there. She smiled and told him of her small existence and how it had changed somewhat for the better when she had met a large black dog who, she was sure, had winked at her. Sirius laughed and, in response, flashed her a wink. The two of them laughed long and hard, Sirius found himself gazing at her as she laughed. Her golden hair rippling down her back, her brown eyes sparkling with light and her mouth, how her rosebud lips parted in a perfect 'o' when she was about to question something.

It was getting late and the stars were out before Evangeline could tear herself away from Sirius's company. She had enjoyed talking to him immensely and wanted more than anything to stay and continue all night. The next day at work she felt distracted and couldn't wait for her shift to finish, when it did she dashed to her home, filled a bag with food and blankets and almost skipped down the lane towards the waiting black dog. The two of them headed up into the hills together and spent a wonderful evening talking and laughing and eating the food. Sirius also introduced Evangeline to buckbeak the hippogriff, she was very wary at first but Sirius talked her through it and very slowly she bowed before him and watched as his scaly knees hit the floor. Then Sirius took her on a ride, it was dark so no one could see them and after ten minutes of Evangeline hiding her face in Sirius's back and holding on for dear life she opened her eyes and gazed out in wonderment. It was an amazing sensation, she had never been allowed on a broom thanks to her squib status and never dreamed that she would be able to fly. Sirius landed gently on the ground and jumped down to help Evangeline of, holding her round the waste he lifted her from the Hippogriffs back and she slid to the ground, laughing a little she steadied herself against his chest. She looked up into his face which was very close and for a moment there was silence except for their breathing. Sirius looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms and felt something stir inside him that he had not felt in a long time, a twinge of happiness. Breaking apart after that too-long moment a slightly flustered Evangeline excused herself and made for home, she felt rather than herd the padding feet of a watchful black dog, walking silently by her side.


	4. Chapter 4

**The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing it**

**Once again apologies for my spelling and punctuation. I also probably don't know how to write speech but don't worry I'm working on it! Feel free to criticise me greatly in a review, constructive criticism is the best kind, have a happy day! (Also feel free to make Evangeline few years older if you want, my maths is terrible but I think Sirius is in his mid thirties so Evangeline can be about 26.)**

Evangeline debated about when to go back and see Sirius. She wondered if her usual daily visit was too much, did she look too eager. However she enjoyed visiting him and there was no harm in it, her visits made a friend feel happy and less lonely, she should be proud of that. This chain of thought chased itself around Evangeline's head all evening after her return home; she woke up in the morning feeling thoroughly un-rested and confused about her feelings for Sirius. She saw him as a very close friend because of all the time she had spent with him as Snuffles but it seemed that now he was human something had shifted in their relationship. Evangeline sighed and tried to push the confusion from her mind as she started the day's work. It was a tough day as she had to clear out the cellar and re-stock all the kegs and Evangeline worked straight through her lunch break. That evening she was utterly exhausted and went straight to bed thinking she would address the issue of when to see Sirius another day.

And that was how five days went past without Evangeline seeing Sirius; she missed his company and felt sad and frustrated. Throwing herself into her work she tried not to dwell on it, she tried to tell herself she had done the right thing. She didn't want Sirius getting the wrong idea about how she felt towards him, if she even knew the answer to that herself. Finally Evangeline had a day of and was filled with guilt at leaving Sirius all alone in the cave for so long. She decided to go and visit him that morning and packed a bag with food and provisions.

It was a lovely day and Evangeline walked along the lane slowly, deep in thought. It was because of this that, on the outskirts of the village where the protection charms had worn of, Evangeline did not notice a group of muggle men lounging at the side of the road. Suddenly she was jolted out of her mind by the loud raucous laughter of the slightly intoxicated men. The were shouting lewd comments in her direction and when she tried to walk past they grouped together and barred the way.

"what choo doin' all the way out ere' lovey?" one of them said,

"I'm just going for a w-walk" Evangeline replied, trying to keep her voice steady.

"A pretty littl' thing like you wandering about on er' own, downt look right does it lads?"

"eh what you got in that bag?"

Evangeline tried to run but one of the men grabbed her around the waist and lifted her of the ground, she tried to kick them but they just laughed at her and grabbed her bag, emptying its contents onto the ground. One of them grabbed an apple from the pile and lobbed it at her face, it hid her hard in the eye and she cried out, kicking her legs harder and trying to wriggle free. The men seemed to find this amusing because they laughed louder and one started to grab her exposed leg. Evangeline twisted her neck around as far as she could and bit the arm of the man holding her, he grunted in pain but instead of letting go he threw her onto the ground where her face collided sharply with the hard surface. Suddenly, out of the blue there came a terrible barking, growling roar and a great black dog jumped on the man, sinking its teeth into his flesh. The other men tried to grab the dog but he turned on them and jumped towards him in a mad rage, teeth snapping in their faces. With shouts and yells the men tried to fend it of but they eventually began to disperse, the dog chasing them down the lane towards the muggle village.

Evangeline felt as though she was slipping in and out of consciousness, she tried to get up but her hands wouldn't work and she collapsed onto the ground again. The heavy footfalls of the great black dog could be heard as it run up behind her and then suddenly human footsteps and she heard Sirius's voice.

"Evangeline are you ok? Can you hear me?"

His anxious tone worried Evangeline in the dull fog of her mind and she tried to tell him that she felt fine but no sound came out. Then, suddenly her vision slipped out of focus entirely and there was nothing but blackness.

When Evangeline regained consciousness she was somewhere else entirely, the room was dark and everything in it seemed very large, from the bed she was lying on to the high ceiling that loomed above her. She tried to cry out and suddenly he was there, Sirius held her hand and helped her to sit up,

"Gently now" he said, "you might pass out again"

Evangeline felt quite sick, she tried to tell Sirius but she didn't want to open her mouth, however he seemed to realise and picking her up gently in his arms he carried her across the room and deposited her carefully onto the floor of the bathroom where Evangeline was promptly sick in the toilet. Sirius gave her a drink of water and carried her back to the bed where he gave her a small crystal vial.

"Take a small sip of this; it's a potion that will make you feel better."

Evangeline took it and immediately the sick, dizzy fog that was plaguing her melted away.

"What happened?" she asked

Sirius told her of the men and how he had chased them of in his dog form, Evangeline remembered and thanked him, then suddenly asked about the room they were in.

"This is my family's home" he replied, "the Black family residence, I can't stand it here but I didn't want you to be in that cave so I apparated us here, that's probably why you felt so sick!" he smiled ruefully at her.

Evangeline knew the sacrifice Sirius had made to bring her here, he hated his family and what they stood for and she felt guilty for being the cause of his return. She told him this but he said it didn't matter, he would have to return here soon because it needed to be cleansed of its old memories and horrors and made habitable again. Also they could not return to the cave in case the villagers came to find the terrifying dog that had terrorized them. This made Evangeline laugh because Snuffles was the least terrifying dog she had ever seen but then she remembered his snapping teeth and ferocious growl and shivered slightly. She had been lucky that he had been there to protect her. Sirius told her that he had been waiting at their usual meeting point every day in the hope that she would come and visit him again; Evangeline felt another twinge of guilt as she blamed her work for the absence.

"I don't know what I would have done if you didn't return" Sirius said, "Your visits make the world seem like a better place, even just for a few moments I feel alive again."

Evangeline raised her head at his words, there was something in them, some uncontrollable force that he was barley restraining, and it made her tingle. Their eyes were locked and Evangeline couldn't look away, his chiselled features, his teasing smile, his husky voice, everything about him drew her in, making him irresistible. Their faces were close now, she could feel his breath on her lips and it was all she could do to control the electric force that seemed to be rippling all over her body.

Suddenly she let out a huge gasp, she had forgotten to breath.

It broke the silence and he jumped away from her, she fanned her face as though she felt faint again, trying to pass it off as a repercussion of her recent trauma.

"Il get you something to eat" Sirius said, and with that he vanished. 


	5. Chapter 5

**The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing it**

**Once again apologies for my spelling and punctuation. I also probably don't know how to write speech but don't worry I'm working on it! Feel free to criticise me greatly in a review, constructive criticism is the best kind, have a happy day! (Also feel free to make Evangeline few years older if you want, my maths is terrible but I think Sirius is in his mid thirties so Evangeline can be about 26.)**

Over the next few months Evangeline lived in Sirius's family home. She handed in her resignation at the hogs head and worked on helping Sirius make his home habitable. Sirius still went back and forth to Hogsmead in his Snuffles disguise so he could keep an eye on Harry, however most of the time he spent with Evangeline. He enjoyed showing her around the wizarding world, it was still very dangerous for him to be out and about but in his Snuffles disguise and occasionally in a false beard and hat, he felt safe. They had a trip to Diagon alley, Evangeline had to use Sirius's wand and pretend he was her pet dog and she was very nervous, but once inside the fear was overtaken by wonder.

One day in mid November they decided to take a trip out into the countryside for a winter walk. It was a beautiful, crisp day and they were both dressed as muggles, Sirius in a full disguise. They felt safe in the muggle village, wandering along the streets and stopping of in the local pub. They had long conversations discussing anything they could think of and more than once Sirius made Evangeline collapse in a heap with laughter. Later that evening they returned to No. 12 Grimmauld Place, flushed with the cold and laughing they collapsed into an upstairs bedroom which they were using as a living room, not much headway had been made on the downstairs rooms.

Evangeline found herself looking back on those few months as one of the happiest times of her life. They spent Christmas together, they didn't have much because it was difficult for Sirius to take money out of Gringots and her savings were meagre but they got by. The question of what Evangeline was doing there never arose, she had been lonely and left out for so long and he had lived the cruellest, hardest of lives that just being together, sharing human kindness, meant the world to them. Sirius was still very worried about Harry being in the tri wizard tournament and Evangeline did what she could to reassure him, but when he was gone, watching over Harry, she felt a very keen sense of lose. It was as though every moment he and Sirius were not together she was missing out, she couldn't shake of the impending sense of doom that spread over her when he wasn't around to make her laugh, it made her feel cold.

One such time she was taking a bath, trying to rid herself of the icy feelings. Sirius had been gone almost a week as it was harry's second task and Evangeline felt very lonely in the big, creepy house. Suddenly she heard a noise from downstairs, Sirius had owled her saying harry was worried about the task and he would be staying on two days after it was completed to watch over him. The second task had taken place today so Evangeline knew that it was not Sirius making the noise. Sliding stealthily out of the bath she wrapped a short towel around herself, hoping that an intruder would be startled by the sight of her very exposed body she picked up the only weapon she could find, an empty vase, and crept into the hallway. Stalking slowly down the stairs she raised the vase slightly and peered through the murky darkness towards the front door, which was where she was sure she had heard the noise from. Suddenly she was blinded by wand light as a voice whispered

'Lumos',

Shrieking loudly and unable to see Evangeline charged towards the intruder vase flailing in her hand.

'Evangeline! It's me!' Sirius's voice shouted

Coming to a halt with the vase inches from his face Evangeline blinked and saw that indeed the person in front of her looked like Sirius, but he wasn't supposed to be back for another two days.

'Prove it!' she ordered and at once the figure transformed himself into snuffles and back in a flash.

'Oh! She cried, 'you scared me so much, but you said-'

'The task was a success! Harry did great! I rushed back here to tell you!' Sirius said, lowering his wand light so it was no longer shining in Evangeline's eyes.

Evangeline sighed, grateful that she would not have to fend off an intruder, she smiled at Sirius but noticed he was looking at her rather oddly, turning she saw that her towel had remained on the stairs when she had charged. Gasping Evangeline dashed back and grabbed it, yanking it firmly around her body.

'You could have told me!' she exclaimed, feeling a hot flush burn over her face.

'you were busy attacking me! I didn't know what to do' Sirius replied, but there was a smirk on his face and he looked like a younger, more mischievous man.

Evangeline laughed lightly trying not to feel so embarrassed but she couldn't look away from his face, his eyes were fixed on hers and the smirk had vanished. He gazed at her with such intensity that she felt herself beginning to blush all over again. All she could here was her breathing, sounding loud in the silence. Very slowly, hardly believing what she was doing she let go of the towel which she had been clutching tightly, letting it fall to the floor. Raising her hand she gently brushed his lips with her finger tip, she didn't care if what she was doing was wrong, she didn't care if he didn't feel the same way, she couldn't ignore the feelings of lose that she got when he was gone, and the way he was looking at her. She knew he hadn't been touched in so long, he needed her, and as she thought this he reached out and wrapped his hands around her, pulling her close to him. Before she knew it he had apparated them upstairs to his bedroom. Laying her gently on the bed he slid out of his clothes and melted into her open arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing it**

**Once again apologies for my spelling and punctuation. I also probably don't know how to write speech but don't worry I'm working on it! Feel free to criticise me greatly in a review, constructive criticism is the best kind, have a happy day! (Also feel free to make Evangeline few years older if you want, my maths is terrible but I think Sirius is in his mid thirties so Evangeline can be about 26.)**

Evangeline had been wrong when she thought those previous months had been the happiest of her life, she was so happy in the following weeks that she felt as though her heart would burst. When she awoke the morning after her and Sirius's encounter she was nervous that it had all been a big mistake and their friendship would be ruined, then she felt an icy hand clench around her stomach as the thought hit her. What if she would have to move out of the house? She couldn't imagine being anywhere else, regardless for her feelings for Sirius this house was the first place that had truly felt like home to her for a long time. It didn't matter that it was full of dark magic and dangerous objects, the few rooms that her and Sirius existed in were warm and full of happiness. However she began to ponder what this meant, was her life here only happy because of Sirius? Evangeline wondered what her feelings were towards him, her face blushed slightly as she remembered her actions last night and what they had led to, and she knew she couldn't deny having very strong feelings towards him.

Sirius rolled over in his sleep and woke up when he bumped into her, smiling sleepily in her direction and looking at her through half closed eyes he asked her,

"What's for breakfast Eva?"

Evangeline felt as though her heart would burst with happiness, she didn't understand why this shortened version of her name would bring her so much joy but it did. She felt as though, finally, she had a special place in someone's life, she meant something to someone, enough for them to think up a nickname for her. Quite uncharacteristically several tears slid out of her eyes, they were tears of happiness but she gasped slightly in shock, her emotions running away with her. Sirius immediately sat up in bed, wide awake now.

"What's wrong? What have I done?"

He asked sounding alarmed.

"Nothing" Evangeline said, smiling, "I feel ridiculous but I'm so happy!"

Sirius relaxed and smiled back "me too" he said, "for the first time in what feels like forever I have something wonderful in my life"

"Me?" Evangeline whispered gazing up at him through fluttering lashes

"Of course you silly witch! Now stop blubbering and bring a man his breakfast! You can't keep me up half the night and not feed me properly in the morning!"

Evangeline swatted at his shoulder in playful annoyance and Sirius grabbed at her hand and pinned her to the bed, laughing they rolled around while she tried to fend him of but eventually he stole a kiss and let her go.

That was the first of many delightful mornings they spent together, Evangeline practically floated around the house such was her happiness. Sometimes she caught herself singing which wasn't good as she had a terrible singing voice and Sirius would tease her mercilessly if he heard her. The weeks wore on and as spring turned into summer life seemed to be more magical and wonderful for the couple than it ever had been before. However the third triwizard task was set to take place in June, Evangeline was nervous about letting Sirius out of her sight but she knew how important Harry was to him. On the night of the task Evangeline was alone in number 12, she felt a great wave of anxiety flow through her, it was bordering on terror and for the first time since the accident in her youth her magic exploded out of her and its sparks set fire to a lampshade.

After dousing the fire with water Evangeline sank to the floor breathing heavily, she didn't understand these erratic bursts of magic, surely being a squib should mean she should have no magic within her at all? By now the feeling of terror was so strong within Evangeline that she was almost crying out in fear. She wanted to be with Sirius so badly, she felt as though something unimaginably huge was happening, she wished more than anything that she was with him at that moment. All of a sudden she felt a great twisting, wrenching sensation within her and she screamed as, suddenly the feeling of apparition washed over her. Her only thought was that Sirius must have turned up and apparated her away in one quick moment but she felt so alone.

Landing in a heap on rough ground Evangeline screamed once more, not a scream of terror this time but one of pain. Her arm was no longer whole, from the elbow down there was nothing but air, on the ground in front of her she saw the severed limb and in a state of intense shock she grabbed it and pushed the two stumps together in a desperate attempt to right the situation. Suddenly there where hands on her face and in her hair and she knew it was him, she sunk back into the deaths of pain and horror that washed over her and everything went black.


End file.
